


Patty-Lee

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton's in a dangerous ler mood, but the others decide it's high time he got a taste of his own medicine.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Patty-Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I asked Pineapple (youraverageauthor3 on both here and tumblr) what I should post today out of vague descriptions of what I have done, and she said this one, so I'm posting this one lol. This idea comes from an ask I got on tumblr a long while back that I forgot about and only found recently when I was bored and sifting through my own tags lol:
> 
> "Just. Teases teases teases! Like sweet ones that make you blush!! Ooh what if Patton, who’s usually the biggest ler, gets teased by the others into a blushy, giggly Lee and then they all get him!!"

“Oh, my dearest gigglebugs~” Patton sang as he waltzed through room after room.

He was in what they all liked to call his “Mega Ler Mood.” He’d chased down each of them at  _ least _ twice and (with their consent, of course) tickled them to absolute  _ bits _ . And it wasn’t even past lunch, yet. And  _ oh _ , he still had  _ so _ many more plans…

He found them on the couch, all three of them. Patton cocked his head to the side, but ultimately just shrugged and stalked forward, fingers wiggling threateningly.

“Who’s next?” He asked, his voice sugar-sweet.

Virgil grinned nervously and covered up his tummy, and Patton’s eyes zeroed in on him. He smirked and made that specific growl that Virgil  _ knew _ as his “tickle-monster” growl and Virgil already started giggling.

But then Logan rose from the couch and stood in front of Virgil.

“Do we have a volunteer?” Patton cooed, taking a few more steps forward.

Logan didn’t reply, though his cheeks flushed lightly. Then, unexpectedly, his hands rose and started wiggling teasingly just as Patton’s were. Patton was caught off-guard for a moment, but then he simply laughed.

“That’s cute, Logi-Bear!” He said with a grin. “But you see, I don’t think  _ you’re _ gonna get  _ me _ . All I have to do is touch those tickly hips and I’ll win!”

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Patton from behind, pulling him into a warm hug, and lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “What about your tickly hips?” Roman murmured into it, lips and breath doing all kinds of unfairly ticklish things. Especially when he  _ nipped _ at the tippy top of his ear a few times.

“N-now, boys,” Patton said, trying to keep his voice firm and teasing even though he could feel himself losing ground. “Two against one is  _ hardly _ fair.”

Virgil rose from the couch. “What about  _ three _ against one, Patty?” He asked, faking innocence.

Patton forced a smirk. “You’re all so silly. Because, see, I know you’re all such  _ adorable _ little lees, and I’m such a sweet ler for making you all laugh so much, aren’t I?”

“You are,” Logan said plainly, surprising him. 

“Why don’t we return the favor, though,” Roman mumbled against his neck, mouthing ticklishly at the crook between neck and shoulder and making Patton squirm a little.

“You’re not gonna win,” Patton said, finally dropping the game.

Logan stalked forward and pressed against Patton’s front the same way Roman was pressed against his back. He leaned forward and ticklishly whispered into his ear just as Roman had, “I think we already are.”

“You’re losing ground,” Virgil said, circling predatorily around the tangle of bodies they’d become, teasingly swiping at known ticklish spots of Patton’s. “Even now, your cheeks are getting pinker and pinker.”

“Your breath is stuttering,” Roman added on gleefully.

“ _ And _ ,” Logan said with finality, “you’re not telling us to  _ stop _ . Which we all know you’re fully capable of doing and we immediately would.”

“Well--I--you--I mean--you see--” Patton tried to stammer through multiple different excuses, but his attempts only earned him triplet chuckles that sent shivers down his back.

“Tell us, Patton, if we weren’t winning, what would you do to us?” Logan asked, fingertips sneaking up beneath the hem of his shirt to delicately trace tickly little shapes against the side of his hip.

“I--I would tickle you silly, again.” Patton said, head feeling floaty from his growing flusteredness.

“But how?” Roman asked, continuing whatever that horribly ticklish thing he was doing with his lips was at the back of Patton’s neck.

Patton bit down a squeal and swallowed the giggles that wanted to bubble out. “I would--I would blow raspberries against Logan’s hips,” he stuttered.

“And?” Virgil asked, and Patton was certain it was his fingers that fluttered briefly and unfairly at the back of his thigh.

“I would--your tummy and--and button.”

Virgil cooed at him. “My tummy and my giggle button?”

Patton nodded shakily and tried to force down the wobbly smile tugging at his lips.

“What about them?”

“I--I--toothbrush?”

“Is that a question or an answer?” Virgil teased.

“I’ll let it slide,” Roman chuckled against his nape, and Patton shivered again with a silent squeal. “What about me, Patty-Lee?”

“You--I, uh--you, I’d--armpits.”

“Specifics, Patton,” Logan said in the  _ worst _ kind of chastising voice that made Patton’s belly and chest tingle with butterflies.

“Make--makeup brushes? Highlighter.”

Roman hummed and leaned around to blow a tiny, teasing raspberry against his collarbone (which Patton finally yelped at). “You are quite so fond of using that on my armpits, aren’t you? Don’t you ever wonder how it feels?”

_ Yes _ . Yes, he  _ did _ . In the quiet moments when his own lee moods would hit and he would hide away, embarrassed and hoping no one came looking for him even though that was the thing he wanted most in the world. Patton was supposed to be the  _ tickle _ monster, not the  _ ticklish _ monster.

“Say, Patty-Lee,” Virgil murmured, sidling in up between Logan and Roman. “Say we did all that to you, instead?”

Patton finally let an accidental giggle slip. He wanted to reach up and cover his mouth to muffle the following ones (now that the dam had opened, they just  _ wouldn’t stop _ ), but Logan must have anticipated this move because he locked his hands around Patton’s wrists and held them off to the sides.

Logan took over the ticklish nibbling and kissing at his neck while Roman’s hands slipped up under the hem of his shirt to skitter at that horribly sensitive patch of skin beneath his bellybutton. Patton’s giggles grew louder, more frantic.

“Wait!” He squealed. “Wait, wait!”

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” Virgil growled, flashing his teeth. Patton squealed even louder when he felt Virgil’s hands tweaking at the pressure points just above his kneecaps. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Patton’s knees buckled under the playful torture and he was suddenly only being held up by Logan and Roman’s bodies. He was laughing fully now, but if he was being honestly with himself, it was mostly because of the teasing rather than the little snippets of tickling.

“What do you think we should do, Logan?” Roman purred against the side of Patton’s head.

Logan hummed, which made his lips vibrate  _ horribly _ against Patton’s neck. “I think,” he whispered, “that everything our dear Patty-Lee just said should be done unto him, don’t you agree?”

“Oh,  _ wholeheartedly _ .”

“If I may?” Virgil said, saccharine sweet. “After we finish that, we play with this wiggly tickly legs of his.”

Patton gasped through his giggles and laughter.

“Perfect,” Logan purred.

“We all know there’s no place weaker than Patty’s legs,” Roman agreed.

Oh,  _ goodness _ , Patton was going to  _ die _ , wasn’t he? And he was going to love every  _ second _ of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a comment or kudos if you did, they help inspire me to keep writing! And feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
